Protelação
by hey-mandy
Summary: Como toda boa história, devo começar a contar esta pelo começo, que com certeza não inclui a palavra protelação. Nem trabalhos indesejáveis." JamesxLily SiriusxRemus


**N: Sirius.**

_I: James._

S: Remus

**POV:** JP

**Beta:** nao tenho dessa vez, então desculpem os erros.

**N/A:** Lá estava eu, assistindo minha humilde televisão. Estava passando um cap de um seriado qualquer até que de repente caiu sobre mim uma chuva de inspiração e eu peguei o lap top sem acentos da minha tia emprestado e comecei a escrever, bem eu espero que vocês gostem, AH UM AVISO, tem insinuações de slash, é.

**disclaimer:** nenhum dos personagens ou lugares me pertencem, PORÉM, se alguem for postar essa fic em outro lugar deve créditos a mim ok?

_juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_

Protelação

Eu tenho um gravíssimo problema de protelação. Não que fosse tão grave no início, todo mundo protela. Mesmo sem saber. Aliás, eu mesmo não sabia disso antes de Remus chegar com essa palavra nova pra mim. Protelar é o ato de adiar tarefas chatas ou indesejáveis. E geralmente, tarefas indesejáveis incluem trabalhos escolares.

Como toda boa história, devo começar a contar esta pelo começo, que com certeza não inclui a palavra protelação. Nem trabalhos indesejáveis.

Três semanas atrás

Eu estava felizmente caminhando em direção a classe de feitiços, na ilustríssima presença de meu amigo, Sirius Black. Entramos na sala falando, como de costume, e nos sentamos a uma mesa da terceira fileira. Flitwick começou a tagalerar sem parar, Evans chamava minha atenção tacando bolinhas de pergaminho em mim, pois eu fazia questão de acompanhar o ritmo do professor e também falava sem parar. Foi então, que Flitwick teve a brilhante idéia de nos passar um trabalho sobre feitiços defensivos e como usá-los, como uma tentativa de reforçar o aprendizado de uma maneira... Diferente. Diferentemente chata e tediosa. Feitiços eram absurdamente chatos. Embora necessários, fazer um trabalho sobre um trasgo montanhês para trato das criaturas mágicas seria muitíssimo mais interessante. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando durante aquela aula e foi então, que Sirius Black me surpreendeu começando a escrever no pergaminho estendido sobre a mesa.

**Acorda Prongs, Evans está olhando com aquele olhar de James-Vou-Te-Matar-Assim-Que-Tocar-O-Sinal.**

_Não estou dormindo Pads, estou descansando os olhos para que eles fiquem no tom correto de castanho escuro grafitado._

**Prongs, aconselho que procure um profissional na área de psicologia.**

_Como ilustre líder dos marotos, prefiro não me manifestar sobre essa afirmação._

**Afirmo que você está cometendo dois erros. O primeiro de achar que é o líder, e o segundo, se não se manifestar, isso poderá ser usado contra você.**

_Afirmo que estou certo a respeito das duas coisas. E mais, se eu me manifestasse, seria usado contra mim do mesmo jeito._

**E ainda acha que é o líder, humf.**

Virei meu corpo para ver Lily sentada atrás de mim, ela era tão bonita, tão doce, tão ruiva, tão... Furiosa. Mas ainda sim, era a perfeição em todos os sentidos. Talvez não em todos, enfim. Sorri como uma tentativa de pedir desculpas, ela apenas virou os olhos verdes e delicados sobre suas órbitas, oh Lily, você é tão perfeita quando está com raiva e...

**Ai ai em Prongs, para de pensar na Evans!**

_Posso continuar minha história?_  
**Ah, claro, fique a vontade.**

_Obrigado Pads._

Paf.

"Droga Sirius, não me bata assim, quando eu estou desprevenido."

"Você pode continuar a pensar em como Evans é perfeita depois da aula, sim?"

"Desde quando você se importa com aula, Pads?"

"Desde que Flitwick começou a olhar torto para nós. EU DISSE NÓS."

"MENOS 10 PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"

Flitwick falou e apontou para a mesa onde nós estávamos. Eu sorri constrangido e Remus jogou um pedaço do pergaminho amassado em Sirius, que lançou para ele seu famoso olhar de cão-sem-dono.

O sinal tocou e saímos da sala alguns minutos depois, minutos que permaneci calado. Flitwick gritou algo parecido com "TRABALHO, EM TRÊS SEMANAS!", não que na hora eu tenha me importado.

Evans vinha em minha direção, com aquele cabelo, aquela saia, aquela raiva e...

"Se você não fosse meu namorado... eu... eu..."

"Você me amaria em segredo."

"Eu mataria você. Não pode ao menos uma vez ser responsável e se importar com estudos?"

"Ora Lily, sou popular e bonito, isso realmente importa?"

Falei de maneira debochada e ela se irritou.

"Uhu-hu, James-Convencido-Potter entra em ação."

Lily deu um pisão no meu pé e saiu rumo a próxima aula. Eu gemi de dor e comecei a saltitar em um pé só.

"Quem te chamou na conversa Sirius?"

"Ora, você me chama mentalmente a todo segundo Prongs, isso é fato, precisa de meus conselhos para sobreviver."

"Conselhos? Conselhos? CHAMA CONTAR PRA MIM SEUS TRAUMAS E DESEJOS SEXUAIS DE CONSELHOS?"

"Não seja tão duro Prongs, eu faço muito mais que isso e eu prefiro contar a parte dos desejos para Moony, se é que me entende."

"Ah claro, sabe, eu prefiro não entender. Droga, Lily está brava comigo Sirius, tudo culpa sua!"

"MINHA?"

"É claro, me deixou tagarelar e dormir durante a aula! Estou falando de durante UMA AULA SÓ!"

"Como se eu fosse o culpado, tsc tsc. Mas é claro, que o cachorro aqui, tem a solução para os seus problemas."

"Ah, claro, e pode me dizer qual?"

"Pobre veado, além de achar que é o líder ainda é burro."

"EU É QUEM SOU O VEADO?"

"Er, prefiro não me manifestar."

"Desembucha."

"Lily quer que você seja mais atento. Então, seja."

"Mais atento?"

"Ela quer que você seja um aluno mais exemplar Prongs, como nosso querido Moony aqui."

Remus passava pelo corredor quando Sirius o puxou pelas vestes para junto dele o envolvendo pela cintura.

"E o que eu devo fazer?"

"Flitwick passou um trabalho, não?"

"AH NÃO SIRIUS, VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO FAÇO TRABALHOS!"

"Ótimo, então eu o desafio."

"Desafia ao que?"

"Te desafio a fazer e a tirar no mínimo um Aceitável nesse trabalho sobre feitiços."

"Eeee..."

"E se você não conseguir...."

"Se eu não conseguir o que?"

"Se você não conseguir, bem, você já sabe, o de sempre."

"O DE SEMPRE?"

"Exatamente."

"Mas Sirius, o de sempre é muito pesado, digo..."

"Toda aposta dos marotos deve ser paga pelo perdedor com o de sempre. Achei que você, já que se considera o líder, soubesse disso e..."

"Ok, eu topo. Mas você também deve tirar um aceitável. Caso contrário, se aplicará a você também"

"Feito."

"Feito."

Sirius e eu apertamos as mãos e Remus, que já havia saído há algum tempo, estava no fim do corredor comprido. Sirius o olhou e então saiu correndo em direção à ele.

"Pads, aonde você vai, temos aula de runas agora, e se você não se lembra, fica para o outro lad..."

"Ora Prongs, tenho que correr atrás do meu trabalho, sim?"

Sirius riu e me deixou ali, sozinho no corredor, após uma aposta daquelas, e saiu correndo em direção a Remus que já estava no fim do corredor.

Duas semanas atrás

"Prongs, se acalme e me diga o que está acontecendo!"

Como sempre, depois de uma semana eu comecei a me desesperar. Se eu perdesse a aposta uma coisa nada agradável iria me aguardar. E eu, como um Potter e como líder da sociedade secreta 'Os Marotos' não poderia deixar que tal coisa acontecesse a mim. E então, fui recorrer a uma das duas pessoas que eu conheço que poderiam me ajudar. Remus Lupin.

"Eu briguei com a Evans e ent..."

"Humf, novidade"

Remus se afundou numa poltrona antiga que ocupava um canto do dormitório com um longo suspiro.

"Posso continuar?"

"Por favor."

"Eu briguei com Evans por causa de um lance de atenção durante as aulas e Sirius viu e então, para que Lily não ficasse mais brava comigo, ele sugeriu que eu fizesse algo para agrada-la. Esse algo, seria o trabalho de feitiços e é claro que eu não iria fazer. Foi então, que Padfoot, sempre um maroto, decidiu falar na minha língua e propôs uma aposta. E eu, como um bom líder não pod..."

"Líder? Por que você tem que ser o líder?"

"EU, COMO UM BOM LÍDER, não poderia deixar de aceitar uma aposta daquelas."

"O que vocês apostaram?"

"O de sempre."

Suspirei alto e me joguei de bruços na cama. Remus se endireitou na poltrona e arregalou os olhos acinzentados para mim.

"O DE SEMPRE?"

"Exatamente."

Remus voltou a se enfiar na poltrona e a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"E o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Ora Moony, é muito simples."

"Prossiga."

"Eu quero que você me tranque aqui, e não abra a porta até eu terminar o trabalho."

"Ok."

"Acha que pode me ajudar?"

"Claro."

"Grande, Moony!"

Remus aceitou me ajudar e então, eu entreguei a ele a chave do dormitório e minha varinha, para que realmente não houvesse nenhum jeito de sair dali. Remus saiu do quarto e trancou a porta fazendo o mínimo ruído.

"MOONY! MOONY, SOCORRO, AH, EU TENHO PAVOR A LUGARES FECHADOS, MOONY! REMUS! AH, EU ACHO QUE VOU DESMAIAR!"

Remus abriu a porta correndo e me encontrou sentado no chão balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, como pode desistir tão fácil?"

"Desistir?"

"Claro! Eu estava só te testando, eu disse para não abrir enquanto eu não acabasse o trabalho!"

"ORA, ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE TENDO UM ATAQUE OU COISA DO TIPO!"

"Pelo menos você é um bom amigo, não me deixaria morrer. Mas então, agora você já sabe. Pode ir então."

Remus repetiu os movimentos e deixou o quarto trancando a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

E então, ali estava eu, trancado no dormitório da grifinória, juntamente com um rolo de pergaminho e livros emprestados da biblioteca. Comecei a folhear um livro sobre feitiços defensivos. Eles eram divididos por ordem alfabética. Letra A. Letra B. Letra C. Letra D. Letra D de... Deitar. Depois de longos e torturantes 17 minutos na frente daquele livro, eu caí no sono. E eu agüentei bem, afinal, foram 17 minutos!

"James..."

"Acho que ele morreu."

"Cala boca Sirius. James..."

"Olha só pra ele Moony! Ta parecendo uma estátua!"

"Está dormindo Sirius. Por isso parece uma estátua. JAMES!"

Meus olhos se abriram depois de um longo cochilo de quatro horas e meia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"PORRA SIRIUS, ASSIM VOCÊ ME ASSUSTA!"

"Não pode ter se assustado comigo, eu sou lindo! É tudo culpa do Moony."

"Droga Moony, não funcionou."

Afirmei.

"Não funcionou o que?"

Sirius perguntou, já confuso.

"Desde quando está dormindo?"

"17 minutos."

"Menos mal, digo,você ficou acordado durante bastante tempo e pode ter feito uma boa parte do tr..."

"Moony, quando digo 17 minutos, eu quero dizer que dormi depois dos primeiros 17 minutos."

"ENTÃO ERA ISSO MOONY? FOI POR ISSO QUE FIQUEI FORA DO QUARTO QUE TAMBÉM ME PERTENCE O DIA TODO? Isso partiu meu coração Moony, achei que se preocupasse mais comigo do que com o sono do Prongs."

"É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO TE DEIXEI PRA FORA PARA O JAMES DORMIR SIRIUS!"

"O Moony estava me ajudando, com a aposta."

"MOONY, SEU TRAIDOR!"

"PERA AI, AGORA EU É QUEM NÃO ME IMPORTO, QUEM SOU O CULPADO, O TRAIDOR E OS DEMAIS DELICADOS ADJETIVOS?!"

"Admito que me descontrolei. Mas Moony, você, meu lobinho, ajudando o Veado-Metido-A-Líder?"

"Eu é quem sou o Veado daqui?"

"NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO JAMES! VOCE ESTAVA JOGANDO SUJO!"

"Você pediu ajuda pro Moony também!"

"sim! E pedi primeiro! Exatamente por isso, você está jogando sujo!"

"Ahn?"

Remus olhos dele apenas acompanhavam nossa discussão, como os olhos de quem tenta acompanhar o pomo de ouro num jogo de quadribol.

"Você não percebe Moony? Ele está tentando te destraír para que você não tenha tempo de me ajudar! Como ousa fazer isso com o meu inocente Moony?"

"INOCENTE?"

"Cale-se Moony, deixe que eu fale."

"Ora Sirius, eu só pedi para que Moony me ajudasse não me deixando sair do quarto! Mas que exagero!"

"Ótimo Prongs! Acontece, que eu achei o Moony primeiro, em todos os sentidos quero dizer."

"Você achou!?"

"CALA BOCA MOONY!"

Eu e Sirius gritamos em uníssono. Remus se sentou na cama que lhe pertencia e ficou assistindo o resto da briga que durou aproximadamente 20 minutos, incluía palavras de baixo calão, socos e uma brincadeira de uni-duni-tê, para ver quem iria ficar com a preciosa ajuda de Remus. Vamos pular a parte dos palavrões e dos socos e ir direto para a parte da brincadeira boba e trouxa.

"... O sorvete colore o escolhido foi, VO-CÊ!"

"AHÁ PRONGS, O MOONY É MEU ATÉ NOS JOGOS!"

"Isso não é NADA justo, como líder, eu acho que devemos dividí-lo!"

Você e essa história de líder, não acredito que você acha que...

PADFOOT, MINHA HISTÓRIA! M-I-N-H-A!

Mas a participação de seu grande amigo Pads aqui é indispensável para...

_TCHAU SIRIUS! ATÉ MAIS! ADEUS! SOME DAQUI!_

Continuemos com o diálogo então.

"Nada de dividir Prongs, regras são regras. Venha Moony."

"Mas então, a competição será injusta!"

"Você pode pedir ajuda a Evans! Se ela não quiser te ajudar, você tortura o Seboso até ele dizer que faz o trabalho para você."

"Ora Sirius, seu cachorro pulguento e..."

Me joguei na cama enquanto Sirius arrastava Remus pelo quarto até a porta. Tudo o que me restava agora, era ir pedir ajuda a razão da minha vida, a linda sestanista grifinória de cabelos ruivos e sardas quase imperceptíveis nas bochechas, Lily Evans. Mas é claro, que antes disso eu precisava de um belo descanso, e eu fui adiando, adiando, adiando e...

Uma semana atrás

Depois do meu belo descanso, tive que fazer uma nova tentativa de achar alguém que me ajudasse com esse maldito trabalho. Infelizmente, eu não tinha muitas esperanças, uma vez que Sirius havia roubado de mim a maior das esperanças, Remus Lupin. Aliás, ele tirou de mim de um jeito horrível, eu vi no olhar de Remus que ele pretendia me ajudar. Digo... Ou não. Minha última esperança era que Evans me ajudasse. Claro, se eu falasse com ela daquele jeitinho, e dissesse como ela é linda com seus cabelos ruivos e longos e seus olhos verdes brilhantes e amendoados e sua cintura perfeita e...

**Se você dissesse isso ela, ela vomitaria Prongs.**

SIRIUS, SAI DA MINHA HISTÓRIA SE NÃO EU VOU...

Ok ok, ninguém quer a presença do cachorro pulguento-que-na-verdade-não-tem-pulgas mesmo.

Bem, como eu estava ilustremente narrando antes de ser interrompido, minha ultima esperança era que Evans não resistisse ao meu incrível charme e me ajudasse com o trabalho de feitiços. Fui até os jardins onde provavelmente poderia encontra-la. Caminhei um pouco até que avistei aqueles cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo no topo da cabeça. Me aproximei devagar para que ela não percebesse e a abracei de surpresa. Ela olhou assustada com aqueles olhos verdes arregalados e brilhando e... Bem, vamos logo até a parte em que eu pedi ajuda a ela.

"Lily, acho que você tem razão sabe. Devo me concentrar mais nos estudos e..."

"O que você quer?"

"Oh Lily, por que eu tenho que querer alguma coisa? Não posso simplesmente mudar de repente?"

"Não."

"Oh, meu coração acaba de ser atingido por suas palavras."

"Jay, não posso fazer o trabalho para você."

"Como assim... você... trabalho... sabe... disso e... O QUE?"

"Ouvi você conversando com Sirius."

"Oh, dessa vez suas palavras atingiram meu fígado. Você fica ouvindo as conversas alheias desde quando Lily?"

"Minhas palavras vão continuar atingindo todos os seus órgãos até que eu diga que farei o trabalho para você?"

"Er... Sim!"

"Então você vai morrer de falência múltipla."

"OH, MEUS PULMÕES!"

"Jay, seria trapaça."

"Não, não seria! Sirius tem Remus para fazer isso para ele, por que você não pode fazer por mim?"

"Porque não me chamo Remus Lupin!"

"Pelo menos me ajude a fazer... a primeira parte e..."

"Prongs, a biblioteca esta aberta, você devia fazer uma visita a Madame Pince."

"Bi... Bi... Biblioteca?"

"Exatamente, ficaria surpreso com o que pode encontrar nos livros."

Por incrível que pareça a idéia de Evans até que me inspirou um pouco. Todas as vezes que entrei na biblioteca foram para provocar algum tipo de confusão ou então para arrasta-la de lá mesmo que fosse pelos cabelos, ou então para tirar Remus de lá dando uma força ao meu grande amigo Sirius.

**Até que enfim um pouco de reconhecimento!**

_Sirius, eu..._

Já sei, já sei: "SIRIUS, SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR DA MINHA HISTÓRIA EU VOU..." Ok, estou saindo.

Bem, fui até a biblioteca pela primeira vez com a intenção de procurar algo nos livros. Quando entrei lá Madame Pince me lançou um olhar nem um pouco receptivo. Ah claro, eu esqueci de contar como Madame Pince me amava. Aliás, ela amava muito a mim e a Sirius, nós adorávamos ajudar a manter a 'paz' na biblioteca sabe? Claro que isso não vem ao caso. Fui até uma das imensas estantes para tentar achar um livro em que pudesse encontrar uma lista de feitiços defensivos. Em seguida eu tentaria achar um livro que me dissesse como usa-los, e por ultimo, um que me dissesse o que eles fazem. Mas eu encontrei algo muitíssimo melhor na biblioteca. REMUS! Ah meu grandessíssimo amigo Moony. Grande Moony. Realmente, eu admito que no começo tentei convence-lo a fazer o trabalho para mim. Mas Moony era fiel demais a Pads para fazer isso. Mesmo que fosse por mim, o maravilhoso líder dos marotos. Conversei com Moony por um longo período, recebi alguns olhares raivosos de Madame Pince por estar falando muito alto ou coisa do tipo. Foi então, que depois de duas horas e meia trancafiado naquela biblioteca que me apareceu uma brilhante idéia. Moony não precisava fazer o trabalho para mim. Só precisava fazer um trabalho que valesse menos que um aceitável. Tarefa realmente difícil para Moony, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que tirava menos que aceitável em trabalhos de feitiços. Aliás, ele não tirava menos que aceitável em nenhum tipo de trabalho. Não preciso nem dizer que Moony não quis aceitar. Então o jeito era mesmo eu me empenhar e fazer um trabalho muito, muito bom. Peguei um livro que devia ter uns doze mil anos de tão velho, e tinha aproximadamente 982 páginas. Ótimo, eu comecei pela página um. E depois a dois, e depois a três e... Depois a 322, e a 323, e a 324... Depois a 536, depois a 537... Depois a 641 e então, CHEGA! Se com 641 páginas eu não conseguisse tirar no mínimo um aceitável eu não hesitaria em jogar Flitwick em um poço infestado de diabretes. Terminei de escrever no pergaminho tudo o que consegui retirar do maldito e imenso livro sobre feitiços defensivos. A essa altura eu praticamente não tinha mais esperanças, eu sabia que iria ter que pagar a aposta e que Sirius não deixaria por menos. Comecei a me acostumar com a idéia de ter que dançar a dança do hipogrifo com um su... Er... Informação demais. Pois bem, foi assim que completei meu trabalho, sem nenhuma espécie de motivação. Teria que entrega-lo no dia seguinte, então eu simplesmente fiz o melhor que pude para uma noite. É isso que dá deixar tudo para última hora, maldita protelação.

_Dois dias depois da entrega do trabalho_

Me sentei na minha habitual mesa, ao lado de Sirius na aula de feitiços. Não era só uma aula de feitiços, era a aula de feitiços onde ficaríamos sabendo a nota nos trabalhos. Flitwick começou a entrega-los, mas infelizmente meu nome não começava com a letra A, o que significava que eu teria que esperar até chegar o J. Esperei pacientemente até que Flitwick se aproximou de minha mesa e balançou a cabeça positivamente coisa que raramente fazia para mim. Ele me entregou o trabalho e eu me virei tampando o pergaminho para que Sirius não pudesse ver. Vi minha nota e fiquei em silêncio, somente esperando que Sirius recebesse o trabalho dele. Esperei mais um pouco. Por que diabos Sirius tinha que ter um nome com uma letra do fim do alfabeto?

Finalmente Flitwick entregou o trabalho de Sirius. Sirius fez a mesma coisa que eu me impedindo de ver sua nota. Mas a cara dele não era das melhores.

"Quanto você tirou Pad?"

"Primeiro você Prongs."

"Juntos."

"1,2,3!"

Viramos nossos pergaminhos em cima da mesa. Minha cara de espanto foi tão grande quanto a de Sirius. Eu havia tirado um A, e ele havia tirado um D! UM D! UM TRABALHO FEITO POR REMUS LUPIN HAVIA LHE RENDIDO UM BELO DE UM D! Ah, eu ia ficar muito feliz de ver a aposta sendo paga. Sirius entrou em pânico quando viu o meu Aceitável. Aliás, até eu fiquei, mas não tão surpreso quanto fiquei ao ver o Deplorável de Sirius. Sirius, é lógico que logo exigiu explicações de Remus. Como assim um...

".... UM D?!"

"Sirius, eu..."

"POR ACASO PRONGS TE AMEAÇOU?"

"Não me põe no meio dessa história!"

"SE VOCÊ TIVER AMEAÇADO MEU MOONY, VOCÊ É UM VEADO MORTO PRONGS!"

"EU NÃO AMEACEI NINGUÉM!"

"Sirius, a verdade é que..."

"QUAL É A VERDADE MOONY?"

"Eu troquei feitiços defensivos por feitiços de ataque."

"O QUE?"

"De propósito."

"Moony, não estou acreditando no que acabo de ouvir."

"Sirius, eu não resisti, afinal... É O DE SEMPRE!"

Remus riu e eu segurei meu riso. Eu sabia que Remus não me abandonaria, mas não imaginei que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso com Sirius. Afinal, ele tinha mesmo um lado maroto, por mais que esse lado ficasse escondido.

"EXIGO QUE A APOSTA SEJA ANULADA!"

"JAMAIS!"

Eu e Remus falamos ao mesmo tempo. Era hora de Sirius aprender a faze seus próprios trabalhos, coisa que eu aprendi há dois dias atrás, quando varei praticamente metade da noite na biblioteca na ilustre companhia de Madame Pince. Eu mal podia esperar para que a noite chegasse para que Sirius pagasse a aposta.

Naquela noite

Infelizmente me vejo impossibilitado de relatar o que aconteceu naquela noite. Tudo o que me lembro era de Sirius muito nervoso vestindo um sutiã rosa roubado do dormitório das garotas de sétimo ano, realizando a dança do hipogrifo no salão principal e cantarolando uma musica de uma banda trouxa não explicada. Para completar a ação, eu fiz questão de convidar todos os alunos do castelo que passaram na minha frente durante aquele dia. Desde os grifinórios até os sonserinos que devo admitir deram boas risadas com a ás, quem não deu. Para completar a aposta, fiz questão de dar um banho de penas de hipogrifo em Sirius, afinal, a dança do hipogifo não pode ser concretizada sem as penas de um. O salão caiu em risos. Isso deve ter servido para ensinar Sirius a fazer seus próprios trabalhos. E também deve ter ensinado a ele a não apostar com James Potter. Porque eu aprendi a nunca mais protelar.

**Detestei essa história.**

_Eu adorei._

Eu também.

**Morram.**

E o que você vai fazer com essa história James?

_Vou guardar e mostrar ao meu filho como o pai dele era incrivelmente inteligente e sagaz._

**Você não é sagaz Prongs.**

_É claro que sou._

É Sirius, ele é.

**Nem inteligente.**

Talvez não tão inteligente quanto sagaz.

**ESTÃO ARMANDO OUTRA CONTRA MIM?**

_Sirius, você está com mania de perseguição._

Concordo.

**PARE DE CONCORDAR COM ELE MOONY!**

Bem, acho que a discussão que sucede esse diálogo é assunto para outra história.

Até lá,

_Mal feito, feito._


End file.
